A Wishful Christmas
by TheNameIsJo
Summary: Kagome gave me a wishing bracelet for Christmas...any wish I want. Maybe I can wish for Lord Sesshomaru to come to the party tomorrow...But I wonder what he'll wish for.Final CH is up
1. Chapter 1

In celebration of the greatest holiday of all, (aside from Halloween), I'm introducing a new yet probably short tale. It'll be a few chapters long but it's my gift to you and I hope you enjoy it.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gentle white puffs drifted from their heavenly home, descending onto the awaiting earth below. It's surface already covered in a thick blanket of glowing snow from the night's soft storm. It had lasted the entire darkness until slowing itself into the early hours of the morning. Now it fell in a more peaceful manner, with only the light sound of landing to show it's presence.

But following along side the snowy sound was another more rapid melody. The sound of feet fretting as they ran across the icy sheet. Deepening the footprints that followed as they stormed harder and harder. Each step unsure if it would loose footing from it's cold trap. Snow grabbing at each step taken then suddenly thrust away as it left for another jump.

However the young woman making the crunch-like sounds was in no sense of mind to bother with the ever flowing snowfall. Sure she enjoyed the sight and would probably stop later to see it's beauty, but as of now her mind was one track. One single thought racing as fast as her feet.

_Please say 'yes'! Just this once if never again!_

Her thought, of course, was the subject she'd been wondering about since the month's beginning. Her thought of a more enjoyable and understandable holiday. The greatest time of year when enemies become friends and more importantly…that family can stay as one, loving each other's company.

And after the month's start, it's endless middle, and finally reaching it's peek her answer would reach her. The one she hoped for…

Footsteps ceased her race when spotting the trio she had long hurried to find. A trio that would be invited to the most wonderful time to celebrate! And they didn't even know it yet.

"Rin!"

The black haired woman called to her young friend as she waved manically. Sure enough the girl responded as she turned to see Kagome.

"Huh? Oh Kagome!"

The elder woman laughed as she jogged over to the newly teenaged Rin. Both girls giggling as they shared a hug. Ignoring the sighs and grunts they received from the watching duo behind them.

"Kagome it's so nice to see you. You really need to come see us more often." Rin took a step back to smile up at her.

"I know but between work and fighting it's hard…Oh I can't get off topic! There's not a lot of time to chat but I was wondering…"

"Filthy human. Can't that damn half breed keep his woman under control?" The toad shrugged as he turned his back to the mortals. Facing his standing lord, who seemed quite interested in what the human wanted.

"Master Jaken it's not nice to say such things." Rin commented before returning to her smiling expression.

"I'll be mad about that later you creepy little imp. Anyway I was wondering if you might want to come stay the day with us tomorrow in celebration of Christmas." She held her hands out in excitement.

"What-Mas? Is it like that 'reunion' thing you've spoken of?" Rin cocked her head.

"Kind of…See on Christmas, families get together and enjoy one another. We spend all day together in honor of what we have and the lives we live. There's yummy cooking, laughing, and of course presents!"

The teen's eyes widened, "That sounds fun! And this is tomorrow?"

"Yep Christmas Day…Does that mean you'll be there…All of you I mean." She shifted her eyes to the blankly staring dog.

His eyes glared at her with a sense of disgust. He hated it when she starting pulling her cutesy little acts to try and bring him to their group. Several times had she attempted to force himself and his brother to be friendly. All ending in failure considering he hated humans and his brother sickened him constantly. Why was she so damn persistent? And why did she suck up to his mortal so much? To try and lure him to their pointless gathering?

He stopped his stare when feeling a tug on his sleeve. Looking down to realize Rin had come to him.

"Lord Sesshomaru, may we all go to Kagome's Christmas Reunion?"

Her warm eyes hiding the glossy snow that surrounded them, he noticed the unusual presence in her windows. The soul bearers that showed him how she felt and her excitement towards the older woman. He felt his own eyes warm with hers yet something prevented him from acting on what he thought he should do.

"Do as you please."

He lightly jerked his kimono sleeve from her loose grasp as he turned. A slow and steady pace began as Ah-Un started prancing after him. A worried Jaken not falling far behind. The original trio heading off as the snow began to fall harder.

"Lord Sesshomaru! Wait! Aren't you going to come too?!"

He ignored her questionable plea. His back stayed stone firm as if shutting her off from him. She sighed a bit but understood why he refused.

"Hey Rin?"

She looked back to Kagome, "Yes?"

Quickly she retrieved something from her bag, handing it to the young girl.

"These are for you, Sesshomaru and Jaken. So even if they don't come with us tomorrow they won't be forgotten."

Rin held the tiny circles carefully. They were some sort of beaded large rings. One was a brilliant pink, the second a blue, and the third a lovely green shade. Each had a tint hint of white marbled in.

"They're so pretty. May I have mine now?"

"Of course. That's your gift from me."

Kagome slid the pink one from her hands and placed it over her wrist, a nice fit.

"Oh it's so…" She giggled at the new accessory.

"It's a wishing bracelet. Now that it's on you must make a wish. When the bracelet finally breaks that means your wish will come true."

"Really? Okay I'll make a good one!" She promised.

Kagome nodded before running off to her second destination. The ancient well where she would return home for Christmas Eve then come back for her celebration party with friends.

Rin waved until she was out of sight. A sad smile on her lips. The slight depression of her lord being so bitter and the thought of being left alone by him.

Her waving stopped as she cupped her warm hands over the remaining two bracelets. Her mind loosing concentration as it drifted along with the snowfall. Wishes and miracles pouring into her mind. But only one could be chosen. Just one.

She sighed a last time before thinking of what to wish for. A simple perhaps unrelated thought ran by after her lucky wish was made.

_Lord Sesshomaru._

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well as you can see it's yet another Sesshomaru X Rin story. It may have some more couplings but nothing for sure yet.

Hope you liked chapter one.

Please Review.


	2. A Lonely Party

Thanks for the reviews! You guys rock!

Enjoy!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You didn't have to bring us food, Kagome! We're not starving!"

"Look I didn't feel like waiting forever for the turkey to cook here. My mom slaved all night to prepare a meal so please enjoy it."

"Yeah well she shouldn't spend her time making useless food."

"Just suck up your pride and enjoy it."

The demon and mortal kept their constant arguments even into the joyous holiday morning. It hadn't been long since the dog went to the ancient well and retrieved the human, bringing her back into his clan. Though the whole way back they debated on food, gifts, and the strangest ways of the future. Of course the half demon was curious and frustrated with the overbearing thought that his human's mother didn't trust him to provide for her daughter. And Kagome was just upset that her love wouldn't settle down and relax. A continuous struggle that would surely end in a 'sit' if InuYasha didn't let his stupid ideas go.

"Be grateful InuYasha. Kagome's mother gave us some really good looking food." The hungry fox rubbed his paw-like hands as he eyed the feast before him.

"Thank you Shippou. It's nice that SOME people appreciate things."

The mutt turned his back as a few 'suck up fox' mumbles came from him. The rest of the gang just staring at him with disgust and not-so-surprised sighs.

"Oh well even if he doesn't eat, that's more for us!"

"That's the spirit…We can start eating any time you like, then we'll open gifts…"

Shippou gleamed with cheer as Kagome spoke her magical words. Allowing him basic control over the food and being followed up by getting presents. Even as he grew older his child essence never left and his love of the older woman's kindness never ceased. But his true love was more of her wonderful, prepared cooking!

It was to bad for the human that her mind couldn't follow her younger friend's spirit. His joy and laughing brightened the Christmas morning like no other. The slayer and monk even enjoyed the holiday they knew little about. Kagome had shown them the illusive Christmas traditions year after year but they were still quite new to the whole gathering. But for the sake of their excited friend they all acted as if they knew the holiday ways. And on this particular Christmas it would come in handy to act like a big happy family.

A family they stayed together instead of choosing to stay hidden from what was important. Unable to swallow one's pride and accept that certain people needed a family member by their side.

That was the reason the ex-schoolgirl couldn't fully start her cheering and laughter. Her mind was set on the young, silent teenager that sat semi-far from their circle. She had taken that seat right after the dog and mortal returned. Her body unmoved from watching the snowfall and her arms still wrapped around her knees. She barely even blinked as she slid her eyes along the white countryside. Seeing the icy hills blanketed with silent puffs. It reminded her that he may be near…not physically but in her heart. His heart and mind were like the snowy plains. Always quiet, dangerous if crossed quickly, very unemotional. It was the only thing to keep him in her mind on this lonely and new holiday.

But more unknowing is what he was doing at that moment. It had been an awkward departure that morning as Rin had ran off by herself to seek her friends. The way she left him with his gift, Jaken with his own. Telling them the ways of the wishing bracelet and how special it was. Then leaving as they only stared at her with curious thoughts. Of why she was so damn happy about a bracelet. Or of why she really thought wishes existed. But the human ignored her glares and headed off. She was positive the dog and imp were still sitting there even now as she kept watching the snow.

"Rin come join us."

"Huh?"

She turned back to look at the monk beckoning to her. His slayer lover also calling for her to come sit with them. Secretly she wanted to stay and watch, to see if maybe _he'd _come over the hills and join the party. Yet she didn't want to deny her friends just because she didn't get her lord to come.

Slowly she got up and walked to their circle, sitting between Kagome and the monk. The gang greeted her before returning to their laughing. Only hoping the young girl would start talking and telling them of funny stories. Her acts and personality always seemed to make the mood more enjoyable…along with Shippou's newfound cheer.

"So Rin…Did Sesshomaru like the gift?"

"I-I'm not sure. I left it with him this morning but…well I didn't see him put it on or anything."

"It's not anything to worry about. I'm sure he'll come around and put it on."

_Or slice it to a million pieces._

"Yeah I bet he will….Kagome?"

"Hmm?"

"So what is Christmas all about? You didn't explain it much yesterday." Her prayers to get off topic seemed to work.

Kagome smiled, "Well most people think it's about receiving gifts but it's more of a day when family comes together. When we all thank each other for making our lives more enjoyable. For bringing happiness to us or for just saying thanks for being there."

"…Do you think I can thank Lord Sesshomaru even though he's not here?"

"Sure."

Rin nodded as she closed her eyes, "Lord Sesshomaru, thank you for giving me life and for letting me stay with you. If it wasn't for your kindness I wouldn't be here. Thank you so much."

Her usual smile came across as her heart warmed. It felt good to give praise to the person whom she cared for. It made her feel a little more secure with being away from him.

"That was sweet Rin. I'm sure Sesshomaru would thank you if he was here."

"Or he'd just glare at you."

"InuYasha sit!"

_'Crash!'_

The dog's face crashed into the icy snow as he screamed. The mortal however just laughed at his stupid comments. She had been waiting so long to unleash the rage! Rudely insulting her mother's cooking, being a jerk on a happy holiday, and then ruining Rin's fun! He needed to be a taught a lesson!

"Rin ignore him. He's a jerk."

"…But InuYasha is probably right…"

"Oh Rin don't be silly, Sesshomaru wouldn't just glare at you…Let's talk about the other fun things about Christmas." Miroku laughed.

"Yes," Sango mentioned, "Kagome has told us about a lot of nice things to do today. Right?"

The black haired girl nodded, "There's more then just food, family and gifts. Like telling stories, mistletoe hangings, saying our thanks, and having fun overall."

"Wait…What's a mistletoe?"

"Ah," the monk wrapped his arm around her shoulder, "that is my favorite part of Christmas. See Kagome has spoken of a fabled plant that forces all who stand beneath it to kiss."

"It doesn't force them you idiot." The dog etched the snow and dirt from his face as he finally began talking again.

"Right! It just means that you have to kiss who ever is under it with you. It's only a friendly thing though."

"Oh really? Sango would you care to friendly stand with me?"

She blushed, "Keep your mind clean, monk."

"Hate to disappoint you, Sango but you may end up kissing him. I uh well I hid mistletoe in random places so beware." She laughed.

"Oh great." She grunted.

"I think it sounds fun."

They looked to the now laughing Rin. Her cute smile and pink tint in her cheeks brought life to the stone cold party. Perhaps she had forgotten about her lord not being there…or maybe she was just ignoring the thought. Either way her usual expressions returned.

"Fun Rin?" The monk smirked.

"Don't even think about it." Sango warned.

The teen laughed, "No I just think it sounds fun. I mean for people who really love each other, getting caught under a mistletoe must be the best…."

Her eyes slowly shifted to InuYasha and Kagome. A blush stained the woman's face as she nervously giggled. The dog wasn't exactly embarrassed, ashamed or even happy. No he wasn't showing to much interest in the conversation at all. For he wasn't looking at his friends any longer. All his attention was directed at the woods near by. His eyes narrowed as he gently sniffed the air.

"InuYasha?"

His ears tuned the young girl but his eyes remained focused on the darkened area.

"What is it, kid?"

"I was just wondering if you're okay…."

The rest of the gang watched their dog comrade with concern. Even for him it was odd to just stop being sarcastic and putting his thoughts in. His whole attitude changed as he kept watching the forest.

"I'm fine…"

He blinked before turning back to his friends. Still he didn't bother to tell Rin off about how he wouldn't even dream of kissing Kagome. Or of how it was a dumb holiday. Nothing. He just quietly began picking at the semi-warm turkey as they rest watched in curiosity. All wondering what was wrong.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hmm. Looks like something is bothering the all powerful doggy.

You'll have to keep reading to find out what it is!

Please review!


	3. Let It Be

Sorry it took a couple days to get a new chapter…I would have gotten it in sooner but I ended up in the hospital (grr). Anyway it's up now!

Enjoy!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_'Rattle.'_

_'Rattle.'_

_'Click.'_

Snowdrops tumbled from their cozy spots atop the tall tree branches. Clumps gathering and morphing together as they slid down to the still whitened earth. Smashing into clumpy mush upon impact. It's fellow snowfall joining from heaven and flaking down beside it. But of course it's essence was that of silence unlike the mushy leftover snow that had combined into clumps.

Again leaving only the wisp-like melody as a calling card. The only sound to let the world know it existed and came to bring peace on this very special day.

But like all the snowfall that day, it could not have just one tiny sound to make the scene feel just right. No. It had to be joined by the cheery sounds of others. To be brought to life, others who loved had to begin their morning ritual of the joyous holiday. Their singing, their laughter, the games, talking, and of course just being their for one another.

It seems like a perfectly good and proper Christmas setting…But no such joyous sounds would come near where the rattling melody echoed. It's constant shaking and tugging making the clicking continue faster. But just as it had begun it's rapid convulsions, it ceased. For the object making the noises was Tenseiga.

It's master quickly clutching the sword as it kept trying to press forward. He gave it a firmer hold before mentally telling it to silence itself. The weapon obeyed and immediately restrained. Though it's wielder knew perfectly well why it shook. Because just around the grove of trees he had hidden himself in, was Tetsusaiga. It's brother sword and the mutt that possessed it. It made the two tremble when being in the others presence. For the owner of heaven's sword, he prayed that the more earthly weapon had not sensed the opposite fang.

He released his grasp, noticing his sword was once again quiet. He leaned back against the tree he had long since been camouflaging himself with. Able to take a quick break before starting what he came to do. To retrieve the gift he had deserved since birth, the one his lesser brother was unfairly given.

_So that human of his thinks this gathering is about gifts…So be it. I will have the Tetsusaiga on this Christmas…_

"Ha! I got you Rin!"

"I'll get you back, Kagome!"

His ears tuned back to the festive activities when hearing his human's name…her voice. The laughter her and the older mortal shared. Combined with the chatter of the others in the dysfunctional gang. The tiny fox's giggling and munching of sweet cakes. The monk and slayer tracing one another's footprints as they tossed snow. The pet cat demon prancing alongside. The half demon even laughing as he slopped snow onto the fox's head. And more continues snow battles from the mortal girls.

The dog slowly peeked around the tree to view the festivities. Watching and listening intently on what the strange rituals were before him. Realizing they were harmless games yet not able to compute why such pointless things were done. The mere tossing of snow at each other made these odd friends seem so happy. Even his younger brother carried on with the human's game as if he had been wanting to do it all his life. Such stupidity.

_'Clink.'_

He grabbed Tokijin as his thoughts were broken from the other's odd game play. They had all the time in the world to act foolish. Hell they did that anyway! But to find such a perfect moment when the half demon was off guard, it was just to good of an opportunity to pass up. And for a greedy brother he wouldn't even think twice about letting his young sibling go free again.

"Get back here Kagome!"

"No! You'll hit me!"

"No I won't!"

"Yes you will!"

The demon and human's laughter were followed by their rapid footsteps. Running and chasing away from each other, snow in hand. This was lucky for the purebred dog, the duo were headed straight for the trees where he hid.

The mortal was the first to reach the greenery, to busy laughing to notice the person she had ran past. Yet she kept making her way until she found a more secluded area, away from the sneaky InuYasha. She quickly came to a halt and hid behind a tree. Trying to stop her giggling and praying he wouldn't find her.

_That creep will probably use his nose! Cheating jerk!_

She peeked around the corner to see if he had caught on to her trail yet. Nope. No extra footprints. That was a good sign.

A small giggle escaped her mouth as she turned to lean back against the tree. Only to be greeted by a pair of awaiting eyes. Bright yellow ones from her half breed friend.

"InuYasha! How did you…"

_Duh he jumped from tree to tree!_

"You thought you could outrun me, huh? Well guess what?" He held up the snow ball, a smirk crossing his lips.

"But…But…Umm…"

She giggled nervously before finally making a witty observation. Above the dog's head, hanging limply on a branch…a piece of mistletoe.

_Get wailed on, get kissed, get wailed on, get kissed, get wailed on…_

"InuYasha there's mistletoe above us."

"Yeah right! Now prepare to taste snow."

Kagome blushed a bit as he prepared to slam the icy clod into her hair. It was either kiss a dog or feel freezing until getting home to take a hot bath.

Of course she chose the less cold one. Quickly she grabbed the collar of his kimono, pulling him closer to her. She closed her eyes and lightly touched his lips with her own. Hoping he wouldn't go crazy or start ranting. But nothing came from him. No touching back, nothing.

He was purely stunned. Apparently she wasn't joking about the mistletoe. Yet he slowly lowered his arm, dropping the snow onto the ground. His arms soon wrapping around his human protectively. Their kiss deepening.

It felt even warmer against the icy setting around them. Making time seem like it had stopped just around them. Shutting them off from everything else that had once been hectic. Even InuYasha's own acute hearing had cut off as footsteps had stopped behind the trees that surrounded them. His usually accurate nose not even sensing the familiar dog scent. Even if he could sense it, he wouldn't care.

He had known since earlier in the day that his brother had been a short distance away from his group. Watching and waiting for something. Always tuned to what they spoke about. And as he had chased Kagome, he had seen the pure breed standing, waiting. Though he probably should have alerted his friends, he chose not to. Something in his mind said to just let it be. Sesshomaru didn't have the presence of danger surrounding him today even if his intentions for being there were impure.

_'Clink.'_

The faint sound ceased quickly as the older brother took his grasp from Tokijin. Simply letting it stay in it's place. The thought of attacking unfairly now seemed to be a new level of low. Even he had his pride to look out for and intruding now of all times made him feel…strange. It wasn't even a sickened feeling or disgust. The human and his brother were…okay together. It showed that his young sibling had his father's taste in women, a sign that in some ways the half breed did take after the great dog. But even Sesshomaru didn't feel prideful towards that fact. Something just wanted to leave them alone.

He turned and began walking, hoping that later another chance to take Tetsusaiga would be available.

_I'll let you be for now InuYasha._

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hope you liked this chapter.

Please review!


	4. A Sorrowful Gift

Christmas is only a week away! Hooray!

Please enjoy.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Icy mounds still shaded the green earth even as the festive day began to reach it's almost sorrowful end. A time when the joyous holiday was forced to cease. Love, enjoyment, company, and togetherness was shattered as the new day would soon come. Christmas would go into hiding until it's loving return next year.

For this particular group it was even harder than it sounded. Because they were not an average everyday gang of friends. No. They were warriors, fighters, peace bringers, and shared a connection like no other. For the past three years they had fought through all the hardest of times…The hardships with family, curses uncured, fights with one's own demons, a struggle with growing up in a world of hatred, and even the tragic spilt between lives. And for this special holiday those problems seemed to not exist. On this one day all of life's troubles don't matter. All that counts is the love you share with the people that matter most of all.

And as the sun set over the cold hills it symbolized that tomorrow would end up with not as much caring in the world. And a new battle may begin, the fighters returning to their strong appearances.

However the sun may go but Christmas Night was still upon them. There was still a little time left before they must do as their destiny tells. Time to make the best of things.

"….So to make things worse, Mom spilled the entire pan on Sota. Oh you had to be there to see that horrified look on his face!"

Kagome told of her past Christmas stories, the times before she discovered the mystic well.

"I can't even imagine how scared he must have been. If Kohaku had that happened I bet he'd start screaming." Sango smiled at the thought of her young brother covered in the "hot piping sauce" of which her friend spoke.

"It was funny though and he was more shocked than anything." She assured.

"If that happened to me I'd probably cry." Rin joined in as she began laughing.

The ex-schoolgirl wrapped her arm securely around her shoulder. Even as a teenager, Rin never lost her childlike wonder. Her body had matured but her mind still pranced in a familiar field of ever growing flowers. Always off in wonderland yet still able to comprehend all things around her. Smart yet simpleminded.

"I don't think you have to worry about that." Kagome smiled down at her younger friend.

"Huh? Why is that?"

"…Well I don't think Sesshomaru would ever let you get decked in the head with anything. Especially hot sauce."

"…Oh…Yes well he does protect me…I guess." She looked at the fire the fox child had made.

"Yeah and even if it did hit you he'd lick it off like the dog he is."

An enormous, disgusted group glare was shot at Shippou. It was obvious of what he thought of the purebred. To bad he had to share it with the rest of the clan. Even the quiet half breed was sickened by the comment about his older brother.

"Shippou."

"Hmm?…AH!"

A powerful fist was quickly planted in his tiny skull. The fox kit squealing as he tried to get the dog to release his strike. Surely a large wound would be there beneath his fist, oh the pains the kit went through.

"That'll shut you up, runt." He replaced his cold hand back into his kimono top.

"Ow! InuYasha you don't have to be such a jerk!" He rubbed the large bump that spanned most of his head.

"Taught you a lesson…" He mumbled before sending his hand back out to pick at the remaining cold turkey.

"Ah it's just another day…" Kagome laughed.

She watched the dog eat the scraps, only furthering the irony of dog stereotypes. It didn't help his reason for wailing on the fox but of course that was InuYasha's style. Still the human enjoyed watching him as her fox friend began ranting at him again. Even away from home on Christmas it still felt very homelike.

Her gaze turned back to the young girl she still held. The teen's eyes flickering off the dancing flames. So in depth with the fire but naturally her curious mind wasn't actually seeing the nature before her. Her eyes looked on at the orange glimmers but her mind was thinking of the lord she assumed was still home.

InuYasha had not spoken of seeing or even acknowledging his big brother. His mouth had kept closed about it for reasons still foreign to him. Even as Kagome and him traveled back from their romantic attachment in the forest, he didn't speak of the demon. He still sensed his presence but couldn't bring himself to tell anyone.

Of course Rin would more than anxious to know if her leader had come. If he had changed his mind about being around the half dog or even decided out of kindness to just be there. Any way she saw it, it was a good reason for him to join them.

"Hey it's getting kind of late…Rin can you help me take down the mistletoe?" She rubbed her friend's arm reassuringly.

"Yeah. Sure Kagome."

The two stood together as their gang carried on with chatter. Dog and fox still nagging at each other's throats, slayer and monk talking of their follow day's events, and their tiny cat demon simply watching. Kagome smiled at them before releasing her grip on Rin.

"Umm Rin?"

She spoke before the two parted ways to search for the scattered mistletoe.

"Yes?"

"Since this morning you seem to be going in and out of being depressed. Is something bothering you?"

She thought about it for a moment. A lot of things bothered her today but nothing as major as the real problem at hand. Her anxiety for certain things to happen, the closer coming of a Christmas end, and just life's irritants. She had tried to forget them but some how they broke through her mind's barrier.

"My wish…," she began walking towards the nearest grove of trees, "…it didn't come true."

Kagome could only watch as the younger girl disappeared into the forest. Her heart feeling a little saddened that she got Rin such a depressing gift. Maybe a bear or chocolate would have been better. But in Kagome's eyes, Sesshomaru's entire group needed a wish to come true. Especially the human, whom she feared may have given her heart to the dog.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hope you liked it!

Please review!


	5. Wishes Come True

Last chapter folks!

A Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays to all! I hope your holiday is fun and much love to you all!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The once falling snow had ceased it's presence. No longer did it blanket the land with bright white flakes. Stopping after a seemingly endless week. Stopping…as if saying goodbye to the holiday and preparing for a seasonal hibernation until the coming new year. A true peaceful ending to a perfect day?

Well maybe not that perfect for the good doers of the land. It was a rather depressing day in it's own manner. Confusion, sadness, uncertainty and yet love was shared between friends. The fox and dog had their disagreements, monk and slayer talked without a certain perverted gesture, cat demon ate as much as her tiny stomach could handle, and most importantly the human and half demon were able to express their love for one another.

Still for their teenaged companion it was a more sorrowful day. Sure her gift was accepted and loved…but what was the point of having such a present if it didn't obey it's owner's wish? That was it's soul purpose for being made. To grant one special wish on a very special day. And for the girl who wore the bright pink bracelet it was especially important for her wish come true. If it had been any other wish than she would understand why it had not yet been granted…but this wish was made for this day only. It involved this particular day and no other.

_I guess it won't come true…That's okay too. I'll just have to wait and see if it happens next year…I hope it does._

"Oh…"

Rin whined quietly to herself in frustration. Gripping the elegant mistletoe bits that she held. After gathering a few visible ones it got much harder to find the still-hanging pieces. Some had been up in tall trees, no doubt that Kagome had climbed up there just for her holiday celebration. As for others that hung limply on lower bushes. Those were easier for Rin to grab hold of.

But as of now she spotted a higher hanging plant. A small jungle bell attached to it's stem as it remained unmoved on a tall tree branch.

"Kagome why do you have to put them up so high?" She set the small clump of previously gathered plants on the ground. Grunting once more before pulling herself up onto the tree's enormous exposed roots. Untangling her dainty feet as she reached higher levels.

_Next Christmas I'll have her put them lower…Ow it poked me._

She gasped as her foot almost lost balance on it's small ledge. Flashes of her previous attempts to climb running around in her mind. As was the time when her master demon needed medicine for his poisonous stings. She had challenged the cliff the rare flower had sat upon and luckily acquired it. But at that time she had help from the ever loyal Ah-Un.

This time she was on her own but not in a big hurry unlike last time. Still the higher she got, the more nervous she became.

"I can reach it from here…"

Using the very tips of her toes she raised herself slightly higher, her hand reaching out to the dangling mistletoe.

_'Jingle.'_

Her finger tapped the bell lightly. It tolled with the melody that she almost had grasped it. Yet it remained out of reach even as she stood on the giant roots. Still she would not give up.

_'Jingle.'_

_'Jingle.'_

"Almost…"

Her fragile feet began to turn light red with the strain she put on them. Her determination to obtain the mistletoe was all she could think of. It had seemed like many things had gone wrong that day and if getting a whimsy plant was the only thing to go right than she **would **get it!

"Come on…"

In a desperate move she hopped from her unstable balance on the root. Giving her a short boost and limited time to grasp the jingling greenery.

Her hand got closer as her fingers twiddled at the tips. It tolled once more before her hand slipped back away from it…her feet loosing their balance as she slipped from the high, shaky plant.

A large gasp erupted as she toppled backwards from her goal. The ground awaiting her in a melting sheet of ice. Another unfortunate happening for a depressing holiday.

_My wish didn't come true, I don't really understand the point of Christmas,…I guess it's suitable that I couldn't even get Kagome's decoration down._

Her lips couldn't find the shape to let out a scream. Her body was numb from the still lingering cold weather. And even if she did cry there wouldn't be time to save her. Even InuYasha wasn't fast enough to help.

The teen's limp body continued to fall ever closer to the earth. Faster and faster until it was clear that no one would come for her. So close she began to sense the ice's cold chill rising towards her already cold body. A horrible first Christmas.

_'Whap!'_

Suddenly her fast moving stopped. An abrupt jerk tugging at her before landing. No feeling of icy chill, no pain, just a stunned feeling overcoming her.

She blinked her surprised eyes once before looking to see what happened. If a tree branch had caught her kimono, her body slammed so hard that the shock had subsided yet, or maybe even that the fall killed her and her soul already left.

But none of those applied. For when she felt that warm clutch holding her she knew what had happened. Her savior had somehow got to her in the knick of time.

She looked up to see his eyes beaming down at her. His hold amazing warm against the snow's fading presence. And his eyes warming her even more…had they lost their usually ice stare?

"Lord Sesshomaru? How did you get here so fast? I thought you were with Master Jaken."

He only blinked at her before setting her gently down on a smaller tree root. Where she had begun to climb the unforgiving tree.

"Unless…You were already here…this whole time."

She kept her almost hurt eyes on his face. His own trying to avoid her as he simply gazed up past the tree's covering branches. Looking at the bright moon, no doubt that his thoughts were elsewhere. It didn't surprise the human that he wouldn't keep his mind on her. He never had and probably never would even if she begged.

"You where here…but you didn't join us. Why?"

His silence was answer enough. His hatred of his brother was enough to keep him at bay. The foul stench of InuYasha's half human blood, the stupidity of the groups actions, and their ability to annoy him would always have purpose for staying away. No matter how hard he may try to get along there was a constant doubt that he hated. Not that he ever tried to be friendly with the others but something, over time, had made his mind think of them more often. Perhaps because his own mortal spoke so highly of them. Or maybe he did feel some compassion deep down for his sibling. No. It was surely something still hidden.

"Lord Sesshomaru."

He gazed uninterestingly back at her. Her face was only a short distance from his, as the root she sat upon made her appear taller.

She narrowed her pools at his own, "Yesterday I wished that you'd come to our party and have fun. And…well maybe even though you weren't with us you were still here. So in a way my wish did come true."

Her opposite hand tugged on the bracelet until it's flimsy string restraint broke. The beads scattering along the ground, most getting stuck in the shallow snow pools. Their bright pink color fading into white as the snow engulfed them.

"Kagome says the bracelet will break when the wish comes true…I had to help it a little." She sighed.

_I still didn't get that mistletoe down…_

Of course it wouldn't hurt to leave one measly plant alone. Who knows? With rain and the sunlight it would get, maybe it would still be hanging there the following year.

Rin accepted the new theory as she prepared to hop off her rooted seat. Nothing more was really to be said to the dog. The party had ended and she just wanted to go home.

_'Flap.'_

The dog's kimono top rustled lightly as he held her back from jumping. His eyes not even pointed at her. They seemed to have returned to their gaze at the moon…or the tall tree branches above.

"Lord Sesshomaru?"

He gently pushed her back to her upright seating position. His head slowly reverting to hers as his hand touched her cheek. A light rouge tapping the human's face as the dog lowered further towards her. Finally pressing his mouth against her own in a passionate manner. His eyes closing as he did so.

The mortal could only stare in a confused state. Why was he doing this? He hadn't come to the party where he wouldn't have even had to talk to his brother yet he would kiss her? Why?

He soon pulled back from the girl. Realizing she obviously wasn't as thrilled as he had hoped for. An almost irritated look upon his face.

"L-Lord Sesshomaru, I don't understand wh…"

"InuYasha's mortal, she spoke of gifts on this Christmas. I would have liked Tetsusaiga but couldn't bring myself to take it. But there was something I wanted more…"

He whispered softly to her as he took his hand from her face. Exposing the bright blue bracelet that hung from his wrist. Bringing it up to his mouth as his teeth quickly broke the string.

"Had to help it a little?" Rin blushed as she laughed.

A small smirk crossed his lips, "I got what I wanted."

The human smiled wider in a more understanding way. Her lord definitely had his ways of showing what he wanted…and had ways of getting them. So even if he didn't join the fun, if he hated his brother and didn't act social with the others he still celebrated with them. It was distant but he did give in to the Christmas spirit.

"Umm Lord Sesshomaru…There's something else I wanted for Christmas too."

He narrowed his eyes at her, "What?"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Okay I think that's the last of it." Kagome dropped the large bundle of mistletoe next to the resting Kilala.

The cat only wiggled a bit before shutting her sleepy eyes. Glancing momentarily at the still going fire.

"Good I was afraid of getting stuck beneath one with pervert here." Sango laughed jokingly.

"That's not very nice…" The monk quickly knelt over, planting a light kiss upon the slayer's cheek.

"Oh now behave you two, there's kids here…Wait where's Rin?"

"Haven't seen her since you left." InuYasha flicked a piece of cold turkey at the irritated fox.

"Oh…I hope she's okay, it's getting really late and all…"

"Kagome!"

She turned to see the girl heading towards her, waving manically as she did.

"Oh good. Rin I thought you might have been hurt." She sighed.

The teen stopped before her older friend, holding out a large remainder of the mistletoe.

"Ah you found the rest." She took the clump, dropping it in the pile she had already made.

"Yup but this one was a little tricky to get." She jingled the cute plant that had thwarted her before.

"Hmm?" Kagome's eyes studied the noisy plant.

"Something wrong, Kagome?"

"Well it's just that…I don't remember having one with a bell. That's odd."

Rin's face turned a light red when understanding what had happened. She didn't really have the heart to tell Kagome…

"I-I'll keep it then. But I really have to go home now, Lord Sesshomaru is probably worried."

"Hmm? Oh yeah! I guess we'll see you later. Merry Christmas." She waved as her curiosity began to rise.

Rin waved back as she headed back off into the thick woods. Her running becoming faster as she raced herself to get home. Her lord was waiting there with Jaken by now.

_Lord Sesshomaru got his gift…But I think he gave more than just a little help to that wish._

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Looks like Kagome wasn't the only one who decorated with mistletoe.

Again I hope your holidays are fun!

Please review.


End file.
